The present invention relates generally to an internally disposed cooling device, and more particularly to an internally disposed cooling device that is installed in an electronic apparatus.
Modern electronic apparatuses, such as computer mainframes and communication devices, contain various high-speed computation elements. Since the electronic apparatus is mostly enclosed in a housing, the heat generated by the computation elements of the electronic apparatus is easily accumulated in the housing, thereby the temperature in the housing will increase. Under such a high temperature environment, the electronic apparatus is likely to generate erroneous results or be damaged. Therefore, a cooling device is usually needed in the electronic apparatus, so as to decrease the temperature therein.
The most commonly way for cooling an electronic apparatus is installing a cooling fan on the housing of the electronic apparatus. The cooling fan guides the external air into the housing, thus reduces the temperature in the housing. However, in this way, only external air at a room temperature is guided into the electronic apparatus. However, since room temperature in summer time can be as high as 35° C., it is often not cool enough for cooling the electronic apparatus. Therefore, regardless of how many cooling fans are installed, the heat in the housing of the electronic apparatus is still not effectively dissipated. In addition, the housing of the electronic apparatus can not provide enough space for installation of so many cooling fans either.
Various conventional cooling devices used for a computer mainframe have been disclosed. For example, two Taiwanese patents publication no. 505378 and no. 526959, disclose a removable cooling device disposed in one slot of the computer case for a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive. However, many modern computer systems such as barebone systems include at most two slots for installing a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive. Therefore, there is often no extra slot for disposing such kind of cooling devices. The conventional cooling devices disclosed in the patents mentioned above can not be adapted for modern computer systems.